1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit package having a resistant layer for stopping flowed glue, and more particularly to an integrated circuit package which may be conveniently manufactured with reduced manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional integrated circuit package having central leads includes a substrate 10, a glue layer 12, an integrated circuit 14, a plurality of wires 16, and a compound layer 18. The substrate 10 has an upper surface 20, a lower surface 22 and a long slot 24 penetrating from the upper surface 20 to the lower surface 22, wherein the lower surface 22 of the substrate 10 is formed with wiring region 26 arranged at the two sides of the long slot 24, and the wiring region 26 is formed with connection points 28. The glue layer 12 is coated on the upper surface 20 of the substrate 10, and is located at the periphery of the long slot 24. The integrated circuit 14 has a first surface 30 and a second surface 32, wherein the central portion of the first surface 30 of the integrated circuit 14 is formed with bonding pads 34, while the first surface 30 of the substrate 10 is adhered to the glue layer 12, so that the bonding pad 34 of the substrate 10 are exposed from the slot 24. The wires are arranged within the long slot 24 of the substrate 10, and electrically connect the bonding pads 34 of the integrated circuit 14 to the connection points 28 of the substrate 10. The compound layer 18 is filled within the long slot 24 to protect the wires.
However, the above-mention integrated circuit package has the following drawbacks. When the glue layer 12 is coated on the upper surface 20 of the substrate 10, the flowed glue layer 12 covers the wiring region 26 through the long slot 24 of the substrate 10, so that the connection points 28 which are arranged at the wiring region 26, are covered by flowed glue.